Maltese Falcon
The Maltese Falcon is the Hub Downtown's local bar and flop house. It is run by Decker, the head of a criminal organization named the Underground and after his death, by the Hub police. Background The business used to be legit but when the former owner refused to sell to Decker, they disappeared. Now the bar is a cover for his operations in the area. Decker's death is the knell of the Underground - his absolutist control of all criminal activities within the city basically means that there is no one to succeed him; the Hub police can easily pick off any criminal elements without fear of retribution and the Maltese Falcon now owned by the Hub police. Layout The two main doors open onto the entry. On the left is the bar where drinks are served, with a number of armchairs next to it. The bar serves: * Water (unexportable and drink in the bar) for 2 caps * Beer for 5 caps * Booze for 10 caps On the right is the casino area, where anyone can play the gambling games. On the bottom right, there are six brothel rooms and two prostitutes, but the Vault Dweller cannot have relationships with them or sleep in the rooms. On the wall behind the bar on the right, Kane guards a door that leads to the Underground's hideout in the basement. If Decker is dead, the basement is still open, but there is nothing interesting inside. Gambling The gambling area is similar to a casino but uses caps as currency. * The Maltese Falcon offers roulette and slots. * See the Gambling page for more general information on gambling. Notes * In the Maltese Falcon, the Vault Dweller has several choices. They can do favors for Decker or they can gather evidence for the police. Decker's quests are both assassination missions in the Hub. Helping the cops leads to a large gunfight in his hideout under the bar. This is another instance, like Junktown, where one can be a cold-blooded killer or a goodie. * The most profitable way to exploit this situation by not fearing decrease in reputation is to play both sides against the middle: begin doing Decker's two assassinations which are quite simple with a companion and a half-decent weapon, then turn Decker in to the police (must have sufficient Charisma) and wipe out his gang. Fighting Decker is much harder because his right-hand man, Kane, uses brass knuckles to deadly efficiency and has lots of Action Points, meaning he should be taken out as soon as possible! The bonus afterwards is several thousand caps and a lot of XP. Appearances The Maltese Falcon itself appears only in the first Fallout, although it also appears in Fallout 2 as the Café of Broken Dreams special encounter. Also locations is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * The name references the 1930 novel The Maltese Falcon by Dashiell Hammett. * In the very last text on the Fallout 2 credits, it is marked "May you find the Maltese Falcon", as a wink on the Maltese Falcon. Category:Fallout locations Category:The Hub Category:Bars Category:Casinos Category:Post-War businesses Category:Fallout Bible locations pl:Sokół Maltański ru:Мальтийский Сокол uk:Мальтійський сокіл